


I Want Him

by Magnumdongus



Category: I just didn't name them, Technically the "bottom" character is a real person
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, I just wanted to try writing some stuff about trans guy sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, and the trans guy is the top howaboutthat, dont worry theres lots o lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnumdongus/pseuds/Magnumdongus
Summary: A one-shot about two original (nameless) characters having some very passionate sexOne character is trans, the other is cis, if you care about that kind of thingI gave it a happy ending too :)(Feel free to self-insert into either of the characters, that's why I kept them nameless)





	I Want Him

I want him.

I want him so badly.

I want to feel his soft, warm lips as they press against my own.

I want to feel the rush of adrenaline as he tugs on my shirt, bringing us closer, our tongues finding their way to each other.

I want to hear his moans in between kisses, as he gasps for air before diving back under.

I want to feel his body, his chest, his thighs, his everything. I want to tear the clothes off of him. How dare they keep him from me?

I want to feel his neck on my lips. I want to feel the so soft skin mold to the shape of my mouth, shivering with pleasure when I bite and suck.

I want to take his shirt off. I want to push him over onto his back. I want to see him staring back up at me, his eyes shining like the moon.

I want my kisses to trail down his neck to his chest, kissing all his little sweet spots.

I want to kiss his stomach and the lovely V-shaped lines that give me the exact directions to the rest of him.

I want to unbuckle his belt, joking that if he misbehaves I can repurpose it for later.

I want to tug his pants off, his member already visibly excited.

I want to look at him. His body shines in the pale moonlight. He’s thin but not too thin.

I want to hear him moan for me. I want to hear him call my name so eagerly as if he’s begging for more.

I want to hear him beg me to touch him, to run my hand along his half-hard manhood, edging him on until he can barely stand it.

I want to tell him I will, but we both need to be undressed first.

I want to take my shirt and pants off.

I want him to see me. All of me, my scars and everything.

I want him to see the faded pink lines underneath my chest.

I want him to see how our bodies aren’t really all that different after all.

I want to kiss him, this time not on his lips, but on that clothed erection of his. It must be dying to get out.

I want to take that hardened cock out from underneath his boxer-briefs. I want to gingerly lick the head and listen to his sharp intake of breath.

I want to lick and suck him all down.

I want him to moan my name as I do it, his fingers running through my hair, pulling me closer to the base.

I want to pull off suddenly, to hear his whiny complaint about how he was only just getting started.

I want to kiss him again and tell him to touch me. I want him to feel how nice someone like me can feel.

I want him to know how good what he does to me feels. How magical his fingers feel rubbing my enlarged clit through my boxers.

I want to be the one moaning now, speaking his name in whiny, hushed whispers as he rubs me faster.

I want to be the one pulling away again, tearing my underwear off and reaching for something in my bedside drawer.

I want to hear him giggle and ask if I was taking out one of my toys.

I want to bring out those cute, silicone playthings. The one that I strap on is customized to make me and whomever I use it on feeling ecstatic.

I want to cover every centimeter of it with lube; I wouldn’t want him to be hurt with such a large thing inside of him.

I want to feel and caress his thighs, the delicately soft pale skin quivering under my fingers.

I want to position the tip of my “manhood” ever so gently against his hole.

I want to hear him whimper that he’s never done it like this before and that I should be gentle with him.

I want to let him know that everything will be perfectly alright and that if it ever gets too much, to just let me know.

I want to push the tip gently in.

I want to hear him moan about how big it already feels, how he’s not sure if something so big will fit inside him.

I want to reassure him that everything will be fine, that this is only the beginning.

I want to push in farther, more than halfway in now.

I want to really feel what it’s like to be the first one to use his virgin hole, but my wishes are all in vain. The silicone will have to do for now.

I want to push in all the way, to hear him moan about how big I feel, about how good it feels.

I want to wish I didn’t see the faint look of pain in his eyes. I kiss him gently and tell him again that the uncomfortable feeling will soon go away.

I want to see it in his eyes that he trusts me when he puts his palm on my cheek and rubs me with his thumb.

I want to finally push all the way into him, to hear his moans of absolute pleasure as I rub the silicone cock against his sweet spot.

I want to kiss and suck on his neck again as I begin to pound into him slowly, gaining speed and intensity every few thrusts.

I want to hear his cries, not of pain now, but of mind-blowing pleasure.

I want to hear him cry out for more, more, more…

I want to fuck him hard now, to thrust with reckless abandon into his tight little hole, stretching him out for whoever decides to have fun with him next.

I want to see the color rise to his cheeks, his breathing picking up, his whimpers in time with my thrusts.

I want to look down now and see his insanely erect cock. It drips precum like crazy and it sticks almost straight up, while also bouncing up and down to the rhythm of the pounding.

I want to hear how he moans about being so close already.

I want to laugh and tease him for having such low stamina (even if it had been already well over five minutes since we began), seeing him blush more as we kiss again and again.

I want to remember where I end and he begins, but it’s getting kinda hard when I feel his lips touch mine and our bodies grind against each other, heating up the little room between us; making the two of us sweat.

I want to touch his gorgeous slick cock, stroking him quickly until he whines that he’s gonna cum soon.

I want to tell him to touch himself as I continue to fuck him.

I want to watch him jerk himself off, his leg twitching every once in a while as he receives more and more hard, warm silicone inside him.

I want to hear his whimpers turn into needy whines as he moans about how close he is until he finally his breaking point.

I want to watch the thick, white ropes of cum shoot out of him onto his stomach as he breathes deeply, his head falling back onto the bed.

I want to see the sore ring of flesh that was once a tight, virgin hole stretch around my “cock” as I pull out to his disappointment.

I want to unstrap my cock from my pelvis and lie down next to him and pet his hair, seeing his chest rise and fall quickly and then return to normal as he turns to his side to kiss me once more.

I want to lay in my bed with him for the rest of the day, to not care about the outside world and how cold it feels out there, especially when there’s someone so warm beside me right here.

I want him.

He wants me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, hope you enjoyed my 11pm shit-posting
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
